This conference will deal with mechanisms involved in modulation of cardiac contractility. A host of mechanisms and their modifications by pharmacological agents or physiological regulation will be considered. The conference will deal not only with the molecular mechanisms of Ca2+ transport across the membrane, the nature of signal transmitted information from the surface membrane to SR, the regulation of mechanism of Ca2+ release and re-uptake, the mechanism involved in modulation of myosin or phosphodiestrase isozymes, and the molecular biology of contractile proteins and membrane receptor involved in regulation of contractility, but also with a number of pharmacological agents (old and new) which are thought to modulate these processes. It is hoped that by bringing together active scientists from different disciplines we will develop some understanding of the mechanisms which regulate cardiac contractility, and get some insight into the mechanisms by which drugs alter these processes. The selection of speakers has been based on scientific excellence and proven leadership of the individual participant in the field. I have asked support only for the speakers and chairpersons of the scheduled sessions. Support for the rest of the participants (approx. 2/3 of expected participants) will come from personal funds, private resources and foreign research organizations - I hope!